La novia del monstruo
by das Madchen in der Maske
Summary: Gaara siempre mira las estrellas por las noches, el Shukaku se calma cuando lo hace. Pero una noche salva a una joven y se da cuenta que hay algo más que calma al monstruo, la esencia de esa chica.
1. Chapter 1

La costumbre de Gaara de mirar las estrellas había nacido producto de su eterno insomnio. Era algo que lo relajaba y, casi, lo llenaba de paz. Pero aquella noche había una especie de alboroto que sacudía las calles bajo él.

Una chica extrañamente vestida corría por la calle mientras le gritaba a un hombre que la perseguía que se fuera al infierno de un manera que habría hecho sonrojara más de uno. Pocas mujeres en Suna hablaban así, menos frente a un hombre. Por eso un claramente divertido Gaara se quedó a observar la escena recostado sobre el tejado donde originalmente miraba las estrellas. El hombre se las había ingeniado para arrinconarla junto a una pared.

-Por favor, vuelva con migo-pidió tratando de reunir toda su paciencia.

-Dije que no. Si mi padre quiere verme que venga el mismo-grito.

-Olvídelo. Ya no puedo más-arremetió contra ella tomándola de un brazo y jalándola bruscamente.

-Suélteme. Auxilio-grito mientras pataleaba inútilmente. En algún momento del jaleo se le ocurrió golpear a su atacante con taijutsu, que si bien algo rudimentario y sin mucha técnica efectivo.

Logro tumbarlo pero mientras el hombre caía atrapo entre sus manos la camisa de la joven jalándola con él. Al caer la joven dio un grito.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos. Él no era un experto en el dolor, pero aquella caída no podía haber hecho mucho daño. Efectivamente aquella caída no hubiera pasado a mayores si el hombre no hubiera sacado un arma blanca en el peor de los momentos ocasionándole un corte poco profundo pero doloroso en el abdomen a la joven.

Aquello hizo enojar a Gaara y mucho. El no sería la más cuerda de las personas pero había sido criado con el pensamiento de que a la mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Solo en una ocasión había lastimado a una mujer y se prometió no volver a hacerlo, exceptuando claro que dicha mujer fuera una asesina a sueldo contratada para matarlo. Incluso con Temari, su hermana, era bastante delicado. Por eso nos e molesto en frenar su arena, la cual hizo un ataúd de arena aplastando al hombre y matándolo en el acto.

Shukaku rugió dentro de él pero lo ignoro.

La sorprendida chica miro hacía todas las direcciones antes de que un bajón de adrenalina le hiciera recordar su herida. Sin pensarlo dos veces Gaara salto donde la chica se había dejado caer y la cargo entre sus brazos. La arena bajo sus pies cobro vida y empezó a moverse rápidamente haciendo el papel de alfombra encantada.

No tardo casi nada en llegar a su casa, la mansión de su padre el Kazekague donde todos dormían. Entro por una ventana abierta que daba a su habitación. Tenía todo lo que un chico de diez años quería, no por nada era el hijo del Kazekague. Monstruo o no el recibía dinero todos los fines de semana el cual había ahorrado por unos años pero de vez en vez se compraba algunos objetos como libros o juguetes.

Otra cosa con la que contaba su habitación y que el encontraba completamente inútil hasta ese momento era una inmensa cama donde dormirían cómodamente cuatro personas. Velozmente puso a la chica en la cama y salió como un rayo a la habitación de su hermana, Temari.

El no tenía ningún equipo medicó pero estaba seguro de que ella sí tendría un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Suavemente toco a la puerta.

Nada.

Volvió a tocar…

Si hubiera sido la habitación de Kankuro habría tirado la puerta abajo sin más.

-Ya voy-al fin Temari había despertado. Abrió la puerta adormilada pero al verlo su rostro se contorsiono entre la sorpresa y el miedo- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Gaara?

-¿Tienes equipo de primeros auxilios?-la pregunta la sacudió un poco y casi de inmediato lo cogió por los hombros y lo examino de pies a cabeza.

-No estas herido-murmuro al finalizar su análisis.

-No es para mí-dijo-Tampoco te voy a decir para quien es-

Temari pareció un poco triste por esto pero con un rápido "ya vuelvo" entro a su habitación para buscar el botiquín. Ella siempre había sido amable con Gaara a pesar de su miedo, toda su familia le temía y solo su padre sabía disimularlo. Pero a diferencia de Kankuro, Temari intentaba acercársele para jugar o preguntarle si tenía hambre o quería tomar algo. Kankuro simplemente no se le acercaba.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una Temari aún adormilada junto con su botiquín. Se lo tendió a Gaara que no dudo en agarrarlo y alejarse rápidamente a su habitación no sin antes decir:

-Buenas noches, Temari-

-Buenas noches Gaara-

Al entrar a su habitación se encontró con la imagen que había dejado. A una muchacha de su edad aferrándose del dolor a las sabanas.

Los ojos de la chica lo miraron, se enfocaron en él. Gaara temió que lo reconociera y se pusiera gritar como una loca. Pero lo único que hizo fue decir:

-Ayúdame pelirrojo-

Le levanto sin malicia alguna la camisa antes de limpiar la herida, donde se dio cuenta que no necesitaba puntos, solo vendarla. Lo hizo tomándose su tiempo. El nunca seria herido pero en la academia le habían enseñado a curar heridas leves.

Al terminar el cuerpo de la chica pareció calmarse un poco y sus manos se relajaron. De su rostro se retiró el ceño y los labios fruncidos. Sus ojos empezaron a adormilarse.

-Duerme-ordeno.

-No, volverán a por mí-

-Los matare como al otro-

La chica sonrió.

-Gracias pelirrojo-

-Me llamo Gaara-

-Soy Akane-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo me pertenece Akane.

La joven llamada Akane demoro un par de minutos en dormirse. Un par de minutos que Gaara uso para verla. No era mayor que él, tenía el cabello negro en una coleta alta, su cabello era largo, aún atado le llegaba a media espalda pero no era muy espeso. Su piel era pálida, el mismo tono que el de Gaara. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas del frio nocturno y los labios en un rosado natural, sus ojos no los recordaba. Suspirando Gaara se levantó y arreglo el botiquín de su hermana antes de llevarlo al cuarto de la rubia.

Entro sin tocar y en silencio para no despertarla. Puso el botiquín en el lugar donde había visto a Temari sacarlo. Salió en silencio y entro en el mismo silencio a su recamara. Akane seguía dormida.

Cuando la vio recostado en la azotea le pareció que vestía extraño, pero ahora que la veía bien se dio cuenta de que ella no vestía extraño, ella vestía como los occidentales. Con tenis, pantalones de mezclilla y sudaderas anchas.

-Sera muy bonita cuando crezca-murmuro el Shukaku.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto distraído mientras sacaba su parques y empezaba a jugar usando a su arena como contrincante.

-Por supuesto. A ella no la mates, déjala vivir. Cuando sea grande te cortara el aliento-respondió el demonio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sera una contrincante digna?-pregunto Gaara de manera inocente.

El Shukaku respondió riéndose plácidamente.

-A veces olvido que eres un niño. Cuando seas mayor te enseñare cómo hacer para que muchas mujeres hermosas hagan lo mismo que nuestra querida Akane-

Gaara se levantó ligeramente para poder mirar a la nombrada que dormía plácidamente y sin ningún signo de dolor o molestia en su rostro.

-Yo solo la veo dormida-dijo sin entender a lo que se refería el mapache-A demas eso lo puede hacer en su cama, no necesita la mía-

El Shukaku solo volvió a reír antes de cortar la comunicación y dejar a Gaara con su juego.

Las horas pasaron volando y Gaara había terminado de jugar y había rotado los juguetes. Esa noche Shukaku no había querido que matara a nadie lo que era muy raro, incluso estaba calmado.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana muy suavemente gracias a las gruesas cortinas. Akane se movió hacia un costado quedando frente a frente con Gaara. Se quedó en esa posición una hora antes de que sus ojos se abrieran. Gaara pudo agregar a su lista de características unos ojos rojos.

-Ver esos ojos es mejor que ver sangre-murmuro el Shukaku. Gaara lo ignoro.

-Buenos días-dijo.

-Buenos días pelirrojo-murmuro.

-Me llamo Gaara-dijo antes de levantarse del suelo.

Su cuarto tenia arena dentro dando la apariencia de un pequeño desierto. Akane lo observo de pies a cabeza antes de pasar los ojos por el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto sin una pisca de miedo, algo que el pelirrojo no observaba desde la muerte de Yashamaru. Él nunca lo había mirado con miedo.

-En mi cuarto-respondió secamente.

Akane no respondió, solamente se levantó y se estiro antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama y hacer de sí misma una bola. No parecía dolerle mucho su herida.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunto Gaara intentando ser amable. Era la primera vez (Yashamaru no cuenta, lo intento matar) que alguien lo miraba sin miedo u odio y quería aprovecharlo para poder cumplir su sueño de poder tener un amigo. Toda su vida estuvo solo, nadie de su edad quería acercársele e incluso Temari retrocedía unos pasos cuando manipulaba su arena. Fingía que no le importaba, que no le dolía… pero vaya que lo hacía.

-Claro. Pero debo volver a casa pronto o padre mandara un equipo SWAT a por mí-dijo riéndose levemente.

-¿Qué es un equipo SWAT?-pregunto Gaara curioso. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo-¿Tu padre también te manda asesinos?-dijo esto último casi en un grito.

-Un equipo SWAT es una fuerza de seguridad, son como los anbu guardaespaldas de los nobles o algo así. ¿Y a quien le manda asesinos su padre?-dijo como si se hubiera vuelto loco, no querer a un hijo es una cosa pero mandarle un grupo de asesinos ya es otro nivel.

-No importa-dijo apresuradamente. Akane solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia-Mi padre no sabes que estas aquí y no se puede enterar. Yo te traeré la comida-

-Genial, y no te preocupes por lo que traigas, yo como lo que sea-dijo sonriendo antes de cerrar sus ojos perezosamente.

-¿Te vas a volver a dormir?-

-No pero me da flojera tenerlos abiertos-dijo antes de soltar una breve risa.

Gaara le sonrió levemente antes de caminar hacía la puerta. Su habitación estaba en el cuarto piso, él era el único en ese piso. Tenía una casa inmensa que contaba con casi todo pero nadie la usaba. Su padre estaba fuer todo el día trabajando, Temari, Kankuro y él en la academia hasta la tarde. En la noche solo él se mantenía despierto pero no le agradaba bañarse solo en las aguas termales subterráneas (de las que nadie en la aldea sabia. Al ascender a Kazekague, su padre se negó a abandonar su hogar y el único motivo era por las aguas termales que había descubierto cuando era niño), el estar ahí solo le recordaba lo odiado que era para el mundo y por eso no solía bajar mucho. A demas había que caminar mucho en el sótano para poder dar con el encendedor de luz.

Llego al comedor donde ya se había sentado el resto de su "familia". Se acercó haciendo que todos se tensaran y padre mandara discretamente su mano a su bolsa de polvo dorado.

-Voy a comer en mi habitación-anuncio antes de empezar a servirse lo suficiente para él y Akane.

-Oye Gaara, ¿No crees que es mucho?-dijo Kankuro pero una mirada basto para que se callara y borrara su sonrisa forzada.

Al acabar camino hacía su recamara. En esas ocasiones le gustaría vivir más abajo, caminar todo eso era aburrido. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Akane dibujando en la arena. Eso sí que lo descoloco.

Aquella no era cualquier arena, era la arena del Shukaku. Él no dejaba que nadie la tocara sin su consentimiento, ósea nadie la podía tocar. El Shukaku sabía identificar si era Gaara o no y cuando alguien más lo hacía la arena se movía intentando asustara dicha persona pero en esta ocasión la arena estaba calmada, quieta.

-Aquí tienes-dijo colocando el plato relleno de todo en la cama.

-Gracias niño-dijo antes de coger lo primero que encontró y dándole un gran mordisco.

Era chicharon el cual en la aldea de la arena era abundante. En los desiertos todo lo que tenía que ver con la alimentación era grasoso, el chicharon era muy vendido pues era barato y fácil de conseguir y también brindaba grasa y nutrientes al cuerpo que se perdían gracias a los calores que hacían en el desierto.

-Me llamo Gaara-insistió.

-Disculpa, no memorizo los nombres de nadie-se excusó.

-No importa-

Comieron en silencio antes de que Akane le dijera que ya debía irse.

-Yo debo ir a clases pronto-

Gaara se sorprendió al ver como la chica saltaba por la ventana antes de agradecerle por todo. La muchacha tenia instrucción shinobi pero él nunca la había visto en la academia. Se prometió rebuscar en la academia para ver si era de ahí.

Se cambió en silencio, cogió su mochila y se fue a directo a la academia, dejando en la cocina el plato usado.

Cuando llego miro por los alrededores pero todos lo evitaban y no pudo ver esos ojos rojos que tanto le gustaron al Shukaku.

-Ella no está aquí niño. Ve a clases-murmuro el demonio en su mente.

-Tienes razón-dijo a la nada asustando más de uno que supusieron correctamente con quien estaba hablando.

Pero Gaara no hizo el reguero de sangre que más de uno supuso, solo encamino sus pasos a su salón donde el maestro aún no llegaba. Todos se quedaron muy quietos al verlo entrar, como siempre. Suspirando internamente pero externamente manteniendo su rostro ilegible camino hasta el fondo donde solía hacerse.

Al poco rato llego el maestro hablando sobre un nuevo estudiante pero Gaara no se molestó en poner atención encontrando más interesante la vista que le ofrecía la ventana.

-Hey chico pelirrojo-

Todos se giraron en su dirección, en la aldea de la arena el cabello usual era marrón o rubio. El rojo era escaso y todos supieron a quién se dirigía la chica. Los susurros recorrieron la sala rápidamente.

Gaara despego la vista de la ventana sorprendido de los ojos rojos que lo veían.

-Akane-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Tengo exámenes, publico el viernes. Comenten.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 **Diana:** Me alegro que te guste.

 **AndreaSBS, Catlyn-Cat987:** Gracias por su apoyo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece solo Akane.

 _-Akane-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran._

Los susurros continuaron mientras el instructor ninja lo miro nervioso.

-Veo que ya conoce a Akane-sama Gaara-sama-dijo mirándolo dando a entender que el hablarle era lo último que quería hacer y al mismo tiempo le tenía demasiado miedo como para ignorarlo.

-¿Akane-sama?-pregunto confundido pero sin que su rostro lo mostrara.

-¿Gaara-sama? No sabía que eras importante pelirrojo-comento subiendo los escalones que la llevaban a _los_ asientos cercanos a Gaara.

-Mi padre es el Kazekague pelinegra-dijo siguiéndole el juego. Ella se sentó junto a él así que no necesito alzar tanto la voz y nadie escucho lo que dijo.

Akane le sonrió levemente antes de sentarse y colocar su mochila en el suelo. Los murmullos y las miradas continuaron pero una dura mirada de Gaara fue suficiente para que enterraran su cabeza en los libros. Gaara empezó a sacar sus libros pero una risa lo detuvo.

-Con que una mirada del gran Gaara-sama es suficiente para callarlos. Me pregunto que más ocultas-dijo en un tono de suspenso y detectivesco que se ganó una sonrisa nerviosa del pelirrojo en cuestión.

-Créeme no quieres saber-

La clase transcurrió de lo más normal al principio. Akane le preguntaba una que otra cosa que no entendía pero no hubo más alteraciones. Algunos aún los veían raro pero nadie se atrevió a soltar el más mínimo murmullo o una mirada más larga de tres segundos.

Mientras que por fuera estoico, por dentro Gaara saltaba de emoción. Akane se había sentado con él, ¡Con él! Eso nunca había pasado, todos le huían como la peste y jamás se sentaban con él. Incluso en los trabajo en grupo le tocaba al profesor elegir un grupo al azar para que se hicieran con él; siempre lo trataban con indiferencia, miradas hostiles y miedo. Pero Akane lo trataba como uno más y eso definitivamente lo tenía en las nubes.

Sus miradas eran amables y en lugar de miedo su mirada era una mezcla entre diversión y curiosidad. Le hablaba sin temblor en su voz, sus sonrisas no eran falsas y no retrocedía cada vez que le hablaba o se le acercaba. Y Shukaku parecía amarla.

-Amor es una palabra muy fuerte mocoso-gruño el mapache.

-Dijiste que te gustaban sus ojos-se defendió internamente Gaara. No pensaba hablar con Shukaku en voz alta, antes no le importaba y murmuraba lo suficiente bajo para que nadie oyera pero si para que todos supieran que estaba haciendo pero con Akane junto a él no se iba a arriesgar a que pensara que estaba loco o esquizofrénico o algo así.

-Error. Dije que ver sus ojos era mejor que ver sangre-

-En ti eso es lo mismo como decir que la amas, o a sus ojos-

-Es una forma de verlo pero el amor es distinto a un gusto físico o sexual-

-¿Al decir sexual te refieres a como se ponen algunos ninjas al leer el libro naranja?-

-Si pero no te preocupes más por eso. Aún eres muy joven como para sentir aprecio sexual-

-¿Y a qué edad empiezo a sentir eso?-

-En la pubertad pero no te va a gustar, créeme-

Justo cuando Gaara iba a preguntar algo una hoja fue colocada con suavidad y discreción en su mesa. Era de Akane.

"Me llaman Akane-sama por mi padre, el señor feudal"

La miro un momento antes de escribir bajo su comentario.

"No te pienso llamar Akane-sama y tú no me llames Gaara-sama "

Mirando al maestro Gaara puso la nota en el regazo de su nueva amiga. Akane la cogió en silencio antes de sonreír.

"No te pensaba decir Gaara-sama"

Sus miradas se conectaron y se sonrieron mutuamente antes de que Akane arrugara el papel en su mano y se lo tirara a Gaara en su cara. El chico confiado de su arena no intento taparlo pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir el ligero golpe en su mejilla.

-Tú lo botas-murmuro la pelinegra.

En medio de su sorpresa Gaara no pudo ni quejarse. Rápidamente contacto con su bijuu.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-grito en su mente.

-¿Por qué coño me gritas?-respondió gritando el monstruo.

-¿Cómo que porque? Idiota, el papel me ha golpeado, ¿Por qué ha pasado eso? Creí que tu arena bloqueaba todo-lo grito de nuevo.

-No lo sé. Tal vez porque su chakra me calma-murmuro más para sí que para su carcelero.

-¿Y eso?-

-No lo sé-

Gaara no pregunto más y se concentró en su clase. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Akane hablo.

-¿Dónde nos podemos sentar? No conozco esta ciudad o la academia-dijo.

-En la zona de columpios-

En lo que duro el trayecto de la academia al lugar propuesto por Gaara, las personas no podían quitar los ojos de los dos niños que caminaban juntos y en silencio. La zona de los columpios se encontraba vacía puesto que Gaara siempre se sentaba ahí. Cuando los padres y los niños mayores notaron que Gaara almorzaba en ese lugar empezaron a prohibirles a los niños ir a ese parque en la hora del almuerzo y después del atardecer pues Gaara se presentaba en el lugar cuando atardecía.

Al llegar jugaron en los columpios para saber quién podía llegar más alto. No hubo pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezaron a jugar que el estómago de Gaara rugió. El niño se frenó en seco con un sonrojo avergonzado cubriendo sus mejillas, una parte de él se quedó temerosa de la reacción de su acompañante. Dicha reacción fue una fuerte carcajada; Gaara miro con sorpresa como lo señalaba con un dedo mientras reía. Pero pronto fue el cuerpo de ella quien la traiciono y su estómago también rugió. Los papeles se cambiaron y ahora Akane lucía un sonrojo mientras Gaara reía. La pelinegra no perdió tiempo y usando la distracción de Gaara empujo con una de sus manos el hombro del niño haciéndolo caer. El sorprendido niño paro de reír abruptamente para mirarla sorprendido.

Una idea maliciosa cruzo la mente del pelirrojo y su arena obedeció empujando a Akane del columpio. Estando los dos en el suelo sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar antes de que los dos soltaran una carcajada. Se volvieron a sentar con sonrisas en el rostro, los dos sacaron sus bentos. Mientras que Gaara tenía onigiris y ensalada con té caliente Akane tenía onigiris y dangos dulces con chocolate helado.

Después de un par de bocados Gaara inicio la conversación.

-¿De dónde eres?-pregunto curioso.

-Viví con mi familia en un castillo a unas millas del desierto. Los que nos atienden tienen casas cerca pero no hay un pueblo como tal-respondió entre mordida y mordida- ¿Y tú?-

-Siempre he vivido en esta aldea-respondió.

-Cierto, dijiste que eras el hijo del Kazekague-

-Aja-dijo tratando de pensar en otro tema de conversación, todos sabían que el hijo del Kazekague era un jinchuriki.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-Gaara maldijo internamente.

-Sí, dos. Temari y Kankuro. ¿Tú tienes?-

-Varias hermanas pero ningún hermano-

El tema quedo ahí pero Akane empezó a verlo extraño mientras su rostro se veía pensativo. Gaara la miro con temor, si se daba cuenta de quién sus sueño de tener un amigo se irían al caño. Que tonto había sido. Todos sabían quién era él, en poco tiempo ella caería en cuenta de quién era y le pediría que no se le acercara más. Se volvería otra mirada hostil.

-¿Cómo me empujaste?-pregunto al fin.

-¿Eh?-

-Estabas en el suelo y me empujaste, no me tocaste, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

-Con la arena-

-¿Cómo así?-

Gaara decidió contarle entonces, toda la verdad. Lo terminaría sabiendo al final así que mejor se fuera ahora que después, cuando podría hacerle más daño.

Al finalizar Akane lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Ósea que puedes manejar la arena a tu gusto?-fue lo único que dijo.

-Sí-respondió sin entender si esa era su duda.

-Genial-exclamo-Pero luego me lo explicas bien. Ya van a empezar las clases-

Se acercó y le cogió la mano para hacerlo andar ya que el que tenía la boca abierta ahora era él

-Quita esa cara o me vuelvo a reír de ti-dijo. Automáticamente Gaara cerró la boca.

-Espera-dijo frenándose y por consiguiente frenándola.

-Vamos a llegar tarde-

-Mi arena nos llevara-dijo despreocupado-Ahora explícame algo, ¿Por qué no me temes?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-pregunto mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Aquí todos me temen-musito.

-¿Por eso te evitan?-ante su asentimiento suspiro-Entonces todos son una bola de estúpidos-

La boca de Gaara se volvió a abrir de la sorpresa. Los labios de Akane formaron una sonrisa antes de acercarse juntando sus cuerpos. Deposito un suave y casto beso en la mejilla de su amigo. Las lágrimas se formaron en el rostro del niño que se negaba a dejarlas caer.

-Vamos, enséñame como puede llevarnos tu arena-dijo Akane con una inmensa sonrisa pero sin soltar su mano.

Gaara le sonrió antes de formar una alfombra de arena como la de la vez anterior. Su padre le había prohibido hacerlo de día para evitar asustar a las personas de la aldea pero el chillido emocionado de Akane había valido la pena.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 **Mina-xhin:** Todo tuyo, un nuevo capítulo.

 **Maru:** Gracias, me esfuerzo mucho escribiéndolos para que tengan una mezcla perfecta de acciones y también sentimientos. Aún me falta pero en definitiva mejore.

 **Amayrani:** igual que con Mina-xhin, todo tuyo el nuevo capitulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo Akane.

Tal como advirtió Akane, la clase ya había empezado cuando ellos llegaron. Con la respiración acelerada por haber corrido por los pasillos Akane trato de pedir disculpas pero, ni bien comenzó a hablar Gaara la corto jalando su mano que seguía aferrada a la mano del pelirrojo. No tenían por qué dar ninguna explicación, el profesor tampoco la pediría debido al miedo que sentía hacia Gaara. Una vez sentados el profesor continuó con la clase.

Gaara estaba aburrido como siempre, su padre le había enseñado todo eso hace muchos años pero le tenía prohibido saltarse las clases, en el mismo grado pero en distinto salón estaban Temari y Kankuro y ellos serían su equipo para cuando se graduara así que no había mucho que discutir. Con una rápida ojeada noto como Akane, contrario a él, si ponía atención y anotaba todo lo que podía.

Aquello llevo a pensar algo a Gaara. Ella había dicho que era hija del señor feudal, lo único que el pelirrojo había escuchado de ese hombre eran los insultos de su padre porque al parecer debido a que encomendaba pocas misiones la aldea estaba en un estado de pobreza notable. Y en la noche en la que la había encontrado estaba gritando a un hombre algo acerca de no querer hablar con su padre. Usando el medio de comunicación que Akane había usado antes del receso paso su pregunta.

"¿Por qué huías de aquel hombre?"

Ella miro el papel un instante pero no miro el rostro del pelirrojo.

"Él no quería que asistiera a esta academia."

Con una mirada indico que la conversación había terminado.

La clase duro dos horas donde el maestro explico a fondo los métodos de ubicación en medio de la jungla. Todos sabían ubicarse perfectamente en el desierto, era algo que se daba al vivir en el toda o parte de su vida. Gaara estaba seguro de que Akane no sabía sobrevivir o ubicarse en el desierto, pero no era extraño que los forasteros no lo supieran. El desierto es cruel y traicionero para los intrusos.

-Recuerden niños en dos semanas vamos a salir de la aldea para poder familiarizarnos con el terreno del país del fuego que es el más boscoso-anuncio el sensei.

La mayoría gritaron contentos. Conocer otro país siempre era emocionante.

Todos empezaron a salir más animados, todos hablaban del gran viaje que iban a hacer en dos semanas. Gaara se tomó su tiempo para guardar sus cosas, momentos que aprovecharon unos cuantos del salón para acercársele a Akane que lo esperaba en la gradería junto a sus puestos.

-Akane-hime no debería acercarse tanto a ése chico. Es un monstruo-dijo una de las chicas. Los que los rodeaban la apoyaron.

Por su mirada periférica Akane noto como Gaara se quedó quieto, esperando su repuesta. Akane quiso jugar un poco con las chicas, pensó en seguirles la cuerda y al final decepcionarlas pero Gaara había depositado en ella su confianza y ella no era nadie para romper esa confianza y mucho menos romper la buena amistad que estaba labrando con Gaara. No sabía cómo podía responder. Ella no era idiota, si todos pensaban que era un monstruo y lo trataban como tal el pobre chico no había podido desarrollar su personalidad y sin saber cómo podía reaccionar una jugarreta de esas le podría hacer más daño a él que a los que lo criticaban.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de él? ¿Alguna vez te has tomado la molestia en hablarle?-Sin darse cuenta se había ganado al atención de toda la clase- Sabes, ese chico al que tú llamas monstruo me salvo de un hombre. Ese hombre quería obligarme a hacer algo contra mi voluntad y él me salvo, me llevo a un lugar donde sano la herida que me hizo aquel sujeto. No conforme con eso me dio de comer, sin siquiera preguntarme el nombre. No sabía que era la hija del señor feudal y me ayudo. Dime ¿Dónde vez un monstruo?, porque yo no lo veo-

Después de su discursito fue que Akane noto que todo el salón se había quedado en shock mirándola. Incluso Gaara se había quedado estático con la mochila en la mano. Sintiéndose llena de rabia por dentro, Akane exploto.

-¿Qué coño me veis? ¿No tienen una vida propia o algo mejor que hacer que observarme como una panda de idiotas?-grito dando una fuerte pisada. De ella salió un aura asesina que hizo estremecer a más de uno.

-Hime…-Todos la miraban sin entender. Se habían criado con la mentalidad de que el hijo menor del Kazekague, Gaara, era un monstruo de la peor clase y que nadie debía acercársele ni hablarle. Todos le temían, hasta sus hermanos. Pero hay estaba la hija de un señor feudal retándolos, rompiendo todas sus creencias y pensamientos acerca del chico pelirrojo.

-Gaara-Grito Akane haciendo que él llamado también se estremeciera. Sin el manto de arena protegiéndolo quien sabe de lo que sería capaz la pelinegra.

-¿Si, Akane?-Respondió tratando de sonar calmado y en equilibrio.

-Te tengo que mostrar algo, acompáñame a mi casa-ordeno con una voz que prometía mucho dolor.

-Claro-

Salieron del aula siendo el centro de atención de todos. Gaara se mostraba sereno y sin emociones mientras que a Akane se le veía la furia en su rostro. Nadie trato de detenerlos pero los murmullos empezaron a sonar.

"¿La oíste? Así no habla una dama."

"Gaara debe haberle hecho algo para que hable así."

"De seguro el mando al hombre a dañarla para quedar como el héroe."

"¿Crees que sean novios?"

"¿Quién va a ser novia de ese monstruo?"

"Akane-hime aceptaría. Es que no la vez como lo coge de la mano, es la novia del monstruo"

En ese instante Gaara cerró la puerta.

Con un suspiro el pelirrojo miro su mano derecha entrelazada con la mano izquierda de Akane. Se sentía muy sorprendido y agradecido por lo que había hecho Akane pero ese arrebato de ira solo le haría ganar problemas con su padre y, posible, con el señor feudal.

Si las negociaciones con el hombre se dañaban por culpa suya su padre empezaría a mandar asesinos tras el como un loco.

-No debiste hacerlo-Soltó cuando ya se encontraban lejos de la academia.

-Lo sé pero, ¿Quién se podía resistir a gritar a ese grupo de tontos?-Akane le dio la más brillante sonrisa alguna vez hubiera hecho haciéndolo sacar una pequeña sonrisa. Muy insignificante contra la de Akane pero cualquiera que conociera la historia del chico notaria que esta estaba cargada de mucha más felicidad de la que alguna vez hubiera sentido en su corta vida.

La caminata no fue muy larga, la academia estaba en medio de la aldea, lo suficientemente cerca de las casas grandes e imperiales donde vivían el Kazekague, el señor feudal y un montón de personas importantes. En el camino los aldeanos habían reconocido al jinchuriki del Shukaku, para ellos caminar junto a él era aterrador y rutinario. Pero lo que no era rutinario, y definitivamente más de uno se pellizco un brazo para comprobar que no estuvieran en medio de un poderoso genjutsu, era ver caminar al temido niño cogido de la mano con una niña de su edad.

Cuando faltaban dos casa para llegar a la mansión donde vivía el señor feudal (si alguien sabe el nombre de este sujeto me lo puede comentar, por favor), Akane se detuvo.

-Sígueme-

Con un salto Akane brinco entre los muros hasta entrar por una ventana abierta de su casa, Gaara le pisaba los talones.

Entraron en un pasillo finamente decorado con paredes y pisos blancos. Las paredes tenían decoraciones en dorado y el piso recién pulido brillaba. Ninguno de los dos se inmuto por el lujo, ambos perfectamente acostumbrados. Akane siguió guiando a Gaara por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una inmensa puerta de roble.

La habitación de Akane.

Era sencilla, no muy distinta a la de Gaara. Ambos tenían camas inmensas, aparadores repletos de juguetes, puertas que conducían a un baño y a un armario con el tamaño de un supermercado. Las diferencias estaban en el orden y en los colores. Mientras que la cama de Gaara estaba junto a la ventana y una de las mesas de noche a los pies de la primera, Akane tenía la cama a unos pasos de la ventana posicionando las mesas de noche en los típicos puestos. La ventana también tenía una especie de sofá junto a ella.

Mientras que los colores en el cuarto de Akane eran una mezcla de gris, negro y morado los de Gaara eran simplemente azules, azul oscuro y negros.

-¿Qué me tenías que contar?-pregunto sentándose con suavidad en la cama.

-Nada realmente. Solo quería sacarte de ese lugar tan asfixiante-respondió tumbándose en la cama y jalando a Gaara con ella.

-¿Tienes preguntas?-Gaara la miro a los ojos mientras se giraba para quedar de lado y poder verla frente a frente.

-¿Sobre la arena? No realmente, a mí no me importa solo sé que me ayudaste y eso me basta y me sobra-respondió ganándose una sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo.

-¿Y porque huías de ese hombre?-Pregunto curioso. Hasta ahora no se había puesto a pensar en ello.

-Mi padre no quiere que sea shinobi y lo mando tras mí. No es tanto él, es mi madre. Ella no lo apoya igual que mis hermanas. No son más que un fastidio-respondió suspirando.

Como le gustaría poder vivir en una familia normal donde se apreciara más a sus miembros que a las joyas, vestidos y apariencias.

-¿Cómo es tu padre Gaa-chan?-

Los ojos de _Gaa-chan_ se abrieron en sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de una manera adorable.

-Es… distinto, supongo. No me quiere, a ninguno de mis hermanos nos quiere pero a mi trata de matarme. Me tiene miedo-Admitió con tristeza y vergüenza.

-Gaa-chan, ¿Qué te dije hoy?-pregunto acercándosele un poco.

-¿Qué cosa en específico?-Ella había dicho muchas cosas.

-Sobre las personas que ven un monstruo y no a Gaa-chan-

-Dijiste que eran idiotas-murmuro para él pero Akane lo oyó perfectamente. Había pegado sus cuerpos de nuevo, aquello era extraño para Gaara. Nunca nadie lo había tocado y ahora una _niña_ lo abrazaba constantemente.

-Lamento decírtelo pero tu padre es un idiota-murmuro.

Gaara solo soltó una breve carcajada.

-No es exactamente algo nuevo, si llegara a morir ni Temari lo extrañaría-

Akane también rio levemente pero al terminar no podía abrir los ojos.

-Tengo sueño Gaa-chan-comento.

Se separó un par de centímetros para que se pudiera ir cuando quisiera sin temor a despertarla. Gaara la miro un instante antes de que un impulso lo moviera, si lo hubiera pensado jamás lo hubiera hecho. Le dio un beso en la mejilla como había hecho Akane con él. La niña abrió un poco los ojos sonriendo.

-Gaa-chan-dijo antes de tirarse a sus brazos. Se acomodó en su pecho abrazándolo como si de un bote salvavidas se tratase, su noble idea anterior olvidada antes la suavidad de su amigo. Gaara tampoco la freno y se permitió ser abrazado. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, con Akane en brazos pero pronto sus parpados empezaron a pesarle tanto que ya no fue capaz de mantenerse abiertos y sin darse cuenta de cómo o porque se quedo dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 **Hotaru-channya:** Lamentablemente debo responderte lo mismo que le dijo el Shukaku a Gaara: Aún es muy niño para sentir despertar sexual. Pero en este capítulo notaras que las bases se están dando.

 **Mina-xhin:** Yo no soy muy buena con la ternura pero estoy segura que si te gusto el pasado este lo vas a adorar.

 **Maru:** Todo tuyo el capítulo 5, con más ternura que el anterior.

 **Nota:** Seguirá la línea del tiempo hasta cuando Gaara pide que le asignen un nuevo equipo y entra en los equipos regulares y ayuda a Konoha en una misión donde se encuentra con Naruto. Después yo creo la línea del tiempo.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Naruto, solo Akane.

Abrió los ojos somnolientos. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y los latidos de su corazón estaban más lentos que de costumbre. También sintió todo su cuerpo envuelto en una manta caliente invisible. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así.

Se levantó de golpe, pues claro que nunca se había sentido así, nuca había dormido.

Al sentarse en la cama noto que tenía algo encima suyo, mejor dicho _alguien._ Se volvió a acostar para evitar despertara Akane. Rápidamente hecho una ojeada al reloj, había dormido una hora. y el Shukaku no se había revelado matando a todos y creando el pandemonio.

-Shukaku, ¿Éstas ahí?-Pregunto dudoso. No entendía porque el demonio había desaprovechado tremenda ocasión.

-Mmm, hola niño. Abraza más a Akane quieres, es como una dulce canción de cuna-murmuro adormilado. Al parecer Gaara no era el único en dormirse.

-¿Canción de cuna?-

-Me hizo dormir. Esa chica es como una bebida caliente en una noche de insomnio-

-Yo también dormí-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Shukaku iba a armar una rabieta cuando se enterara.

-¿Qué?-grito dándole un dolor de cabeza al pelirrojo-No puedo creer que no me posesionara de ti. Maldita sea-

-Cállate, no es culpa mía que seas un dormilón-

-Ya, pero no soy el único que durmió. Dime, ¿Qué se siente tener entre los brazos a esta hermosura?-dijo maliciosamente. El niño no sentiría despertar sexual hasta dentro de un par de años mínimo pero no pasaba nada con molestarlo un poco.

-Cállate-murmuro.

El Shukaku no dijo nada solo soltó un gruñido antes de volver a dormir. Gaara miro a Akane que seguía dormida sobre él. Él era la almohada pero la posición era bastante cómoda y Gaara no pensaba levantarse. Bostezando ampliamente se dio la vuelta y abrazo por la espalda a Akane. Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

No volvió a dormirse pero cayó en un estado donde dormitaba felizmente. Se mantenía lo suficientemente despierto para no cederle la mente al Shukaku pero podía sentir la pereza y la relajación inundándolo. Se quedó así otra hora antes de que Akane despertara.

-Mmm, Gaa-chan. Eres muy cómodo-murmuro antes de bostezar. Se separó un poco de su acompañante para poder estirarse como un gato-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las seis-respondió sin querer abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué hoy todos gritan?-murmuro tapándose las orejas con una almohada.

-Arriba, levántate-grito zarandeándolo como a un costal de papas.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sin entender.

-Las criadas siempre me buscan a las seis para arreglarme antes de ir a cenar. Si te ven le dirán a mi padre y eso traduce a que estoy muerta-dijo levantándose y obligando a Gaara a levantarse.

-Ya me voy-dijo aproximándose a su ventana cerrada-¿Por qué no entramos por aquí?-

-Las criadas la cierran, solo abren la de los pasillos. Afuera, ya-comento y ordeno respectivamente.

-Adiós pelinegra-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Adiós pelirrojo-y justo en el momento en el que salto dijo- Eres una almohada perfecta. Ven más seguido-

Gano una risa del niño antes de que se alejara lo suficiente para no oírlo. Tal como predijo la puerta se abrió y una mujer entro en un uniforme de servicio.

-Buenas tardes señorita. ¿Qué desea ponerse en la cena de hoy?-pregunto con una sonrisa falsa.

-Decida usted. Aún tengo sueño-murmuro importándole un comino lo que usaría para una cena con su familia. ¿Quién carajos se viste de gala para una cena familiar?

-Estoy segura de que el kimono azul claro con bordeado de flores de sakura le quedara precioso-recomendó. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta de su armario para buscarlo sin esperar una respuesta de su ama, la cual era quien lo usaría y, se suponía, debía dar su aprobación.

Akane soló suspiro resignada. Sus noches siempre eran un asco.

Cuando Gaara llego a su casa la cena ya había empezado y como de costumbre su padre no estaba, Kankuro cenaba en la sala mirando la televisión y Temari cenaba sola en el comedor.

Gaara se sentó junto a ella sirviéndose un poco de todo. Comieron en un silencio rutinario, notaron como Kankuro se levantaba a dejar el plato antes de sentarse y fundirse en el sofá. Una vez satisfecho se levantó y llevo su plato y el de su hermana a la cocina donde procedió a lavarlos. Temari se encargaba de los vasos y demas. Subió hasta su habitación y se tiró en su cama soltando un suspiro.

Decir que nunca había dormido era una mentira. Había dormido cuando bebe, el Shukaku estaba muy débil como para revelarse. A los dos años había dejado de dormir, esa era la primera vez desde sus dos años que dormía.

-Aprovéchalo niño. Si te vuelves a dormir cerca de Akane no me posesionare de ti. Estaré demasiado ocupado durmiendo-dijo el Shukaku.

Gaara no dijo nada solo camino hasta su armario y saco varios kunai, shuriken y una diana. Paso su noche mejorando su puntería y haciendo las tareas de la academia.

Al siguiente día Gaara y Akane se encontraron en el camino a la academia. No era tan raro considerando que vivían en el mismo barrio. Temari y Kankuro iban con él.

-Hola Gaa-chan-grito Akane al verlo. Temari y Kankuro la miraron como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza y al mismo tiempo lamentaban su pronta muerte, Gaara no toleraba los motes.

-Hola Akane-saludo con la mayor de las calmas el pelirrojo.

Empezaron una plática amena sobre su desayuno, comidas preferidas y las tareas que duro hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la academia. Hay se separaron de Kankuro y Temari que los miraban entre aterrados y curiosos. No entendían porque Gaara no reaccionaba como con los demas cuando le ponían apodos. Por sus mentes no paso la idea de que a Gaara no le molestaba el dulce mote "Gaa-chan", que no le molestaba ningún apodo de ese tipo. Lo que le molestaba era que le dijeran monstruo, bestia y demonio.

Se sentaron alegremente y pasaron el día como el anterior, hablando y contándose sus vidas. Lamentaban que al día siguiente no se podrían ver pues era sábado y no habría clases.

-Y no puedo ir a tu casa porque el Kazekague tiene una fiesta y nos va a llevar-se quejó Gaara haciendo un dulce puchero.

Akane no pudo resistirse y le dio un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca de la boca, pero no pareció notarlo. Por el enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Gaara el sí que lo noto.

-Akane me diste un beso-exclamo sorprendido.

-Ya te he dado varios-dijo.

-Pero nunca en la boca-

-¡No te lo di en la boca!-

-Claro que si-

-Claro que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Me diste un beso en la boca-

-Si te lo hubiera dado sería algo como esto-y le estampo un beso en la boca.

Se quedaron en esa posición dos segundos antes de separarse de golpe.

-Eso es un beso y lo que yo te di fue esto-y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Ya pero yo sentí que me tocabas la boca-se quejó.

-¿Cómo?-pidió.

Entonces Gaara se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios tomaron la posición de los de Akane y le dio un pequeño beso donde tocaba tanto su mejilla como su boca.

-Eso es un beso de media luna-

-¿Y yo como voy a saber?-se quejó.

-Mmm pues entonces no fue tu culpa. Fue mía por no darme cuenta, lo siento-dijo y finalizo pasando los brazos por los hombros dándole un abrazo-¿Me perdonas?-

-Si pero con una condición-

Akane frunció el ceño.

-¿Condición? ¿Cuál?-

-Debes darme otro beso-

Akane sonrió levemente y le dejo un beso casto en los pequeños labios del niño. Los ojos de Gaara se inundaron de lágrimas y se aferró a ella como un bebe a su madre.

-¿Qué pasa Gaara?-pregunto sin entender.

-Es que cuando era niño Yashamaru me leía cuentos y todos decían que cuando una niña le daba un beso a un niño significaba que lo amaba-respondió forzando a sus lágrimas a no derramarse.

Akane lo miro sorprendida pero antes de que Gaara volviera a hablar le devolvió el abrazo y deposito un beso en su cabeza, otro en su frente y otro en sus labios. Todos besos castos, inocentes pues solo eran unos niños.

-Supongo que te amo Gaa-chan-susurro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 **Maru:** Tu mensaje fue el último que leí así que supongo que no esperas mucho tiempo. ¿Le gusta el yaoi? Voy a subir una cuando acabe esta de Naruto y Gaara.

 **Diana:** No sé si me salió tierno o no. Cuando todos me dijeron que estaba tierno me toco leerlo para darme cuenta. Yo simplemente escribo y no lo hago con el propósito de ser tierno o algo así. Por eso le digo de una vez que no todos van a ser un caramelo. Voy a subir una de Gaara con Naruto al terminar esta. Es un sobre aviso por si a usted le gusta el yaoi.

 **Amayrani:** Le digo lo mismo que a **Diana** , no todos van a ser tiernos porque yo no los hago con ese fin. Simplemente los copio como se me ocurre y no todos van a ser un terrón de azúcar. Espero que te siga gustando mi historia, planeo subir una homosexual de Naruto y Gaara. Si te gusta deberás esperar un poco, hasta que termine esta.

 **AndreaSBS:** Lo mismo que las dos de arriba, no todo va a ser tierno. Abran escenas picantes, donde todos van a estar como tomates o algunos que van a ser dulces. A mí me nace escribir y no garantizo que todo sea montañas de azúcar. Pero me alegro que te guste, si te gusta el yaoi cuando termine esta subo una de gaaxnaru.

 **Mina-xhin:** Tengo una historia en Wattpad pero llevo tiempo sin actualizarla. Se llama esclavo y amo y es una pareja homosexual. Pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo por si le interesa.

 **Dulce-chan:** No soy alguien que diga "así se me ocurrió y así me queda". Yo lo imagino y cuando lo escribo me sale otra cosa, no puede ser tan malo si a alguien le gusta pero por eso le aviso que no siempre va a ser dulce porque yo no lo hago con ese propósito. Simplemente sale y es algo que no controlo. Me alegro que te guste tanto mí historia y si eres fan del yaoi te tengo buenas noticas. Una vez acabada esta subo una de gaaxnaru.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Naruto, solo Akane.

-Debo irme Gaara. Mi padre dijo que enviaría a alguien por mí a las cinco, cuando acaben las clases-dijo Akane sin separarse del fuerte abrazo que le estaba dando Gaara.

-Pero la academia termina a las tres y media-dijo confuso.

-Eso él no lo sabe-dijo y finalizo guiñándole un ojo descaradamente al pelirrojo.

Gaara sonrió.

-Muy bien Akane. Yo también debo irme, el Kazekague dijo esta mañana que quería hablar con nosotros en la cena-

-Pero tú dijiste que él no cenaba con ustedes-

-Ese sujeto está más loco que Shukaku-murmuro Gaara.

-Sobre eso, ¿Él de verdad habla?-pregunto curiosa.

-Sí. Me habla sobre ti-comento.

-¿Qué dice?-

-Dice que tienes bonitos ojos, y que serás bonita cuando crezcas-dijo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¿Ósea que no soy bonita ahora?-pregunto fingiendo estar enfadada. Claro que esto Gaara no lo sabía.

-¿Qué? No, no. Tu eres muy hermosa-dijo rápidamente temiendo haberla insultado.

-Jajajajajaja Gaa-chan era una broma-dijo carcajeándose- A demas eso lo sé de sobra-dijo haciéndose la engreída.

Gaara que en esta ocasión si capto la broma le saco la lengua.

-Eres fea como un sapo-

-¿Qué dijiste? Idiota-grito.

Gaara la soltó de golpe y se alejó lo más que pudo trepándose en uno de los tejados.

-Nos vemos el lunes sapito-se despidió agitando el brazo.

-Adiós mapache-

Cuando llego a casa su padre ya lo estaba esperando.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-En el parque-

-Mañana va a haber una gran fiesta en la casa del señor feudal. Todos los nobles estamos invitados junto con nuestros hijos. Es el cumpleaños de su hija Hotaru, espero el mejor comportamiento. Si me hacen quedar mal van a odiar el día en que nacieron-termino amenazadoramente antes de girar sus pies y marcharse de la casa.

Una vez le dio la espalda Gaara hizo muecas imitándolo en silencio. Temari y Kankuro aguantaron una risa.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?-pregunto el menor. En su mente aún estaban claras las palabras de su padre: " _Mañana va a haber una gran fiesta en la casa del señor feudal"._ Las posibilidades de ver a Akane mañana eran altas.

-Lentejas, pollo y arroz-respondió Temari- ¿Qué le vamos a regalar?

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-pregunto Kankuro.

-Sé que le lleva tres años a la menor pero no se su edad exacta-

-Tiene trece años-anunció Gaara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Akane va en mi clase-

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué le regalamos a una niña de trece años?-pregunto Kankuro desorientado.

-¿Peluches?-probo Temari.

-¿Juegos de video?-Kankuro.

-¿Dulces?-Gaara.

Ninguno sabía que regalarle pues nunca había ido a una fiesta.

Después de la cena cada uno cogió su propio rumbo, el Gaara fue su habitación.

No entendía porque Akane no le había dicho nada aunque posiblemente no conociera la lista de invitados. Después de todo no era su fiesta y según lo que ella le había contado no era muy unida con sus hermanas.

Suspirando intento pensar en un buen regalo. ¿Qué se le podía regalar a una niña de trece años?

¿Maquillaje? Había visto a muchas mujeres usándolo pero no creía que a alguien tan joven le interesara.

¿Dulces? Ella era la hija de un señor feudal, los dulces exóticos que le había regalado a una de sus compañeras en el día que jugaron a darse regalos a sus amigos secretos en el día del amor y la amistad no servirían con una noble. A la chica le encantaron pero Hotaru podía pedirlos cuando se le antojaran así que no era viable.

¿Muñecas? Su hermana siempre estaba gritando algo sobre ser mayor y no necesitar más muñecas o juguetes. No quería insultar a una noble diciéndole infante o algo que la mocosa considere insulto.

Y no se le ocurría más. Decidió hacer lo mismo que la noche pasada, entrenar y estudiar para poder quemar algo de tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta llego la mañana y con ella el desayuno.

-¿Qué le vas a regalar a Hotaru, Temari?-pregunto Gaara una vez los dos solos.

-No lo sé. Jamás me han hecho una fiesta, todos mis juguetes yo los he comprado. ¿A ti se te ocurre algo?-pregunto pensativa.

-Nada-

Ya en la tarde la fiesta había comenzado. Los hijos del Kazekague (¿Alguien sabe el apellido de Gaara?) llegaron vistiendo unos elegantes kimonos. Todos los invitados seguían el mismo protocolo y la mayoría tenían caras de estirados. Como de costumbre nadie se acercó a Gaara, claro que _alguien_ no demoro mucho en localizar al pelirrojo.

-Gaara-el saludo de Akane dejo a todos quietos como estatuas.

-Akane, ¿Cómo estás?-saludo amablemente.

-Aburrida. Vamos al patio, tenemos un parque de juegos con una barra de comidas-llamo jalándolo de la manga del kimono obligándolo a seguirle el paso corriendo.

-Genial-

Ignorantes del silencio que se había creado los dos niños salieron de la habitación con el único fin de divertirse en medio de todas esas personas amargadas.

-Vaya Kazekague-sama, parece que nuestros hijos se llevan bien-dijo el señor feudal rompiendo el silencio.

-Así parece Daimyo-sama-contesto amablemente el pelirrojo-Dígame, ¿Cómo se llama la niña?-

-Akane, ingreso hace dos días a la academia. Lo más probable es que estén en la misma clase por lo bien que se llevan-

-Sí. Estoy seguro de que usted conoce la… condición de Gaara, mi hijo. Me disculpo del mal ejemplo que es Gaara a la pequeña Akane-dijo diplomáticamente.

-No se preocupe Kazekague-sama. Quien debe disculparse soy yo. De los dos, el peor ejemplo es sin duda mi hija; su hijo cumple una función importante para la aldea y me temo que Akane podría estropearlo. Ella no es una buena compañía para ningún niño decente-

Los dos niños ignorantes de todo jugaban en un sube y baja. Algunos niños jugaban a su alrededor pero nadie se acercaba a dicho juego.

-¿Qué le trajiste a mi hermana?-pregunto curiosa impulsándose para poder subir.

-Es una sorpresa-respondió sin molestarse en subir de nuevo cuando ya estuvo un rato abajo.

-Bájame-

-No-

-Bájame-

-Convénceme-

-Si me bajas te daré un regalo-

Eso si había logrado picar en la curiosidad del niño.

-¿Qué tipo de regalo?-

-De los bonitos. Ahora bájame para que pueda dártelo.

-Muy bien pero si no me das nada mi arena te dejara colgando de un poste-ese anuncio hizo estremecer a más de un niño pero Akane solo sonrió.

-Esa arena perezosa tuya jamás me atrapara. Sígueme-lo llevo dentro de la mansión y lo guio por los pasillos donde no habían muchas personas. Solo los criados que iban con la comida aquí y haya.

-Enserio, ¿Qué le diste a mi hermana?-

-Un Twister-

-Genial, yo tengo uno y es muy divertido. Vamos a jugar-dijo abriendo las puertas de su habitación.

-¿Y mi regalo?-pidió con un adorable puchero.

Akane sonrió y le planto un suave beso en los labios.

-Aquí esta-

Le entrego una manilla sencilla. Tenía rayas gruesas de varios tonos distintos de azul y uno de blanco.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto sin entender.

-Se llaman pulseras de la amistad. Esta es la mía-dijo mostrándole una pulsera idéntica pero en lugar de azul era tonos de morado claro y rosado.

Gaara la miro un instante. Realmente le parecía un sueño el tener a Akane ahí. En su mente aún estaba la idea de que se esfumaría como el humo. Pero su amistad parecía ser fuerte, dejo todos esos pensamientos deprimentes para otro momento. Ahora quería jugar.

-¿Dónde está el Twister?-

-Aquí. Será difícil jugar con esto-dijo señalando con algo de asco su bonito kimono rosado.

-Es fastidioso y pica-murmuro Gaara completamente de acuerdo con su amiga.

En algún momento del juego terminaron enredados y rodando por el piso. Riendo Gaara deposito un suave beso en la mejilla a Akane antes de intentar levantarse encontrándose con algo de resistencia por parte de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué pa…?-

Se vio interrumpido por el beso que Akane le planto. Se dejó llevar y se dejó hacer. Solo fueron besos pero entre dos niños de diez años se trataba de un nivel completamente distinto. Si habían compartido besos antes pero nunca tantos, ni Akane había introducido su lengua en la boca de un sonrojado Gaara. La vergüenza del niño paso rápidamente al intentar el mismo hacer lo mismo y descubrir que era extraño pero divertido.

-Akane, Gaara-sama-los gritos resonaron por el pasillo.

Se separaron en un brinco y con una rápida señal de Akane retomaron sus posiciones en el juego aparentando normalidad.

En menos de diez segundos una de las hijas del señor feudal y una criada entraron por la puerta.

-En unos minutos empieza la partida del pastel. Bajemos-dijo intentando no mirar a Gaara. Los niños asintieron y la siguieron compartiendo en el camino una mirada cómplice.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Akane no es una especie de violadora o algo así. Simplemente los dos van a tener una relación algo acelerada pero (Para los que me piden sexo), no va a haber lemon hasta que sean adolescentes. Y por adolescentes no digo trece años. No van a ser exactamente promiscuos, simplemente no van a ser tan vergonzosos como muchas parejas pero aun así van a ser algo inocentes por un tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Naruto, solo Akane.

Una semana después de la fiesta era de nuevo sábado y temprano en la mañana Akane salió de su casa despidiéndose de sus padres.

-Voy a la casa de Gaara y me quedo a dormir-anunció como si hubiera dicho la hora.

Ignorando los gritos de su madre y la cara en shock de su padre salió de su casa con tranquilidad. Caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquella semana Gaara y ella habían descubierto el terminó "novios". El recuerdo aun le sacaba una sonrisa.

Flash-Back

Se había vuelto completamente normal que los juegos entre Gaara y Akane terminaran en una batalla de empujones, pellizcos y _besos._ Los besos iban en distintas escalas como simples roces o cuando eran franceses pero para los dos niños todo era divertido y novedoso por eso no se detenían en su exploración de aquel mundo desconocido.

Y justamente había sido compartido uno de sus dulces besos cuando entro Temari al cuarto del pelirrojo.

-Gaara tiene novia-

Su grito había llamado la atención de Kankuro que se apresuró a llegar al cuarto. Después de una breve explicación de que significaba la palabra "novio" Akane se levantó de la cama y señalando con un dedo a Gaara exclamo:

-A partir de ahora tú y yo somos novios-

-Está bien-

Ninguno de los dos noto las miradas extrañas que les dio los hermanos mayores de Gaara; ninguno de los cuatro noto el ojo de arena que veía todo.

Fin del flash-back

Había sido un buen día, aunque después de eso el Kazekague había llegado y la miro de arriba abajo como un experimento de laboratorio que no lograba comprender.

Al llegar a la inmensa mansión trepo hasta la ventana de Gaara que estaba permanentemente abierta. Parada en el umbral lo pudo ver rebuscando en un cajón.

-Hola Gaa-chan-lo saludo.

-Hola Akane. Hoy vas a esperarme porque me voy a bañar-anuncio saludándola con la mano.

-Creí que no te bañabas seguido por lo de la arena-

-Sí, pero Temari insiste. Espérame aquí-

Cuando entro al baño Akane lo siguió. Gaara la miro nervioso.

-Akane, me voy a bañar-dijo.

-Lo sé-

-Un niño no se puede bañar con una niña. Esta mal-dijo de una manera infantil.

-Ya pero es como los trajes de baño. Sales casi desnudo y nadie dice nada, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-Supongo que ninguna. Pero yo me baño desnudo-dijo suavemente.

-Pues te dejas la ropa interior y ya-dijo restándole importancia.

Akane camino hasta la bañera y se sentó en el borde esperando a que Gaara se desnudara. El pelirrojo solo la miro tratando de encontrar alguna contra a su punto de vista pero para el tenía sentido así que soltando un suspiro derrotado se quitó prenda por prenda hasta quedar con solo su ropa interior. Al girarse, con las mejillas sonrojadas, vio como Akane ponía su mejor cara de concentración mientras veía como la bañera se llenaba y miraba con ojo crítico dos frascos de espumas de olores.

-¿Cuál prefieres, vainilla o coco?-pregunto como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-Elige tu-murmuro mientras entraba en la tina llena de agua fría. Sonrió mientras se regalaba, aquel era un cambio muy agradable comparado con el calor del desierto.

-Vainilla entonces-dijo antes de echar lo suficiente para una buena cantidad de espuma. (Nunca he hecho esto así que no sé qué va).

Una vez la espuma estuvo formada Akane se quedó mirando el agua con interés.

-¿Puedo entrar también?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque eres niña y yo niño-

-Pero yo quiero-dijo con cara de borrego a medio morir.

Gaara la miro divertido. Debía admitir que le gustaba ponerla a rogar porque así podía ver su rostro de perrito que era muy raro de ver en ella pues al ser la hija del señor feudal todo lo obtenía en un santiamén.

-Entra, pero no me mires-

-Debería ser al revés-murmuro Shukaku en su mente-Tu no deberías verla a ella-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto, y sin darse cuenta lo hizo en voz alta.

-No debes ver el cuerpo de una fémina si no estás comprometidos… oh pero ustedes son novios así que no importa-dijo maliciosamente. A diferencia de Gaara el si podía ver el cuerpo en vía de desarrollo de Akane, bueno Gaara lo podía ver pero él lo podía apreciar.

-¿Con quién hablas?-pregunto curiosa quedando solo en ropa interior. Unas pantaletas de colores.

-Con Shukaku, a él le gusta hablarme de vez en vez-dijo debatiéndose si mirarla o no. Su hermana, su tío y los profesores de la academia siempre decían que un niño no debe ver a una niña en paños menores pero el Shukaku dijo que estaba bien y ¡Él tenía muchísima curiosidad!

-Dile que dije hola-

-Dile que digo hola también y que es muy bonita-

-Shukaku dice hola, también dice que eres bonita-

Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de Akane.

-Gracias-

Shukaku sonrió suavemente sin que su carcelero se diera cuenta. El por qué el chacra de aquella niña lo calmaba seguía siendo desconocido pero no se iba a negar a lo más parecido que tenia de un masaje anti estrés. Además la unión tan fuerte de los dos niños le aseguraba un ingreso continuo de ese chacra que para él era magnifico.

Akane ingreso lentamente en la tina sentándose junto a Gaara. (Hay unas grandes y otras más estrechar de pata ¿No? Esta es de las grandes).

-Que rica está el agua-dijo muy placida.

-Mmm ya-respondió Gaara con la mitad de su rostro en el agua y las mejillas sonrojadas al extremo. Él era muy consciente de las diferencias físicas de los hombres y las mujeres, y en ese instante se acababa de dar cuenta que a su novia ya se le empezaban a formar los pechos.

-Eres muy vergonzoso Gaa-chan. No voy a ver nada, lo prometo-dijo alegremente sin notar que la incomodidad de su compañero no era propia sino ajena.

Gaara dejo que el aire saliera de su boca formando burbujas. Realmente estaba apenado, no comprendía como Akane estaba ahí tan tranq…

Un beso suave en su mejilla lo interrumpió. Después lo siguió otro beso. Y otro.

Recorrían todo su rostro y su cuello, podía escuchar claramente los ronroneos de placer de Shukaku. Solo lo extraño de todo el asunto no lo hizo caer en el mismo estado, le gustaba mucho el toque de los labios de la pelinegra, sentir los besos húmedos recorrer su manzana de Adán y las manos curtidas de lanzar kunai sujetarle los hombros acariciando suavemente.

Y todo se acabó de golpe.

-¿Tienes champo?-pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Gaara la miro ceñudo antes de pasárselo. Akane lo cogió sin borra la sonrisa, lo destapo y rego un poco en su mano antes de pasárselo por el cabello a Gaara que seguía haciendo pucheros. Siendo el un poco más pequeño a Akane se le hizo más fácil sentarse en las piernas de su novio y agacharle un poco la cabeza para poder ver bien donde lo untaba. No se dio cuenta que al hacer eso prácticamente pego el rostro del niño del pelirrojo a sus pechos nacientes.

Sobra decir que Gaara parecía un tomate.

Después del baño se vistieron y se dirigieron al cuarto de Gaara para poder jugar con el inmenso estante de juegos del niño. Gaara contaba con todo tipo de juegos de mesas pero el que más pareció gustarle a Akane fue el UNO (*).

Jugaron varias partidas y en cada una se emocionaban más hasta el punto de gritar cuando hacían que su compañero sacara cartas de la masa o eliminaban varias cartas al mismo tiempo.

Al finalizar uno de los tantos juegos Gaara fue el feliz ganador y como premio Akane se le tiro encima pero no para besarlo sino para golpearlo mientras gritaba "No es justo".

Gaara solo reía recibiendo muy felizmente los suaves golpes de Akane. Y no porque ella no tuviera musculo en los brazos sino porque no le quería hacer mayor daño pero Gaara no podía estar más que agradecido; él jamás en su vida había sentido dolor y los ligeros golpes que le entregaba su novia le otorgaban dolor pero no lo suficiente como para herirlo realmente.

-No te rías, cabrón-grito.

Gaara la miro un instante antes de mandar sus manos al torso de la oji roja asiéndole cosquillas. La risa fue inmediata y empezaron una guerra de cosquillas.

Era la primera vez que Gaara se divertía tanto así que no se midió y jalo la cola de caballo que usaba la niña.

-Suéltame-grito. No se veía molesta realmente, su rostro estaba contorsionado entre la risa y el dolor.

Sin saber, el grito se escuchó en toda la casa alertando al Kazekague. El hombre, pensando lo peor, salió corriendo como un rayo seguido de cerca de sus hijos. La imagen que se encontró fue lo más bizarro que jamás pudo hallar en su vida.

Gaara sentado en su cama con una niña en sus piernas. Una mano de Gaara envolvía la cola de caballo de la niña, la otra intentaba bloquear los golpes que mandaba Akane y la arena de Gaara que era aclamada como el mejor escudo de la historia no lo protegía de ninguno de los golpes.

Los dos niños lucharon un par de segundos más hasta que Akane se detuvo de golpe.

-Mmm, buenos días Kazekague-sama-saludo nerviosa.

Jamás había tratado directamente al padre de Gaara y ahora los encontraba en aquella posición tan incómoda.

-Eto, hola Kazekague-sama-saludo Gaara algo nervioso de lo que su padre podría hacer. Los asesinos habían mermado pero aquel hombre por proteger a su "arma" podría hacer cualquier locura como lastimar a la hija del señor feudal.

El Kazekague abrió la boca para hablar…

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Hola. Me demore un poco pero voy a subir algo este fin de semana. Dejen sus comentarios.


	8. Nota de la autora

Hola chicos, se que lleva rato desde que yo no publico pero tengo buenos motivos. Estoy muy ocupada con la universidad, dictando clases y dedicándome a la escritura profesional. Una vez que salga a vacaciones empezare a escribir y publicar con la misma frecuencia de antes.

Para responder la duda de Guest y la de tal vez muchos: No, Akane no es una espía. Ella es una niña muy maliciosa pero muy inocente al mismo tiempo. Si alguien encuentra raro su comportamiento inadecuado o extraño debe saber que mis primos se bañan juntos y el tacto de esa forma no lo encuentran inadecuado (ellos tiene entre 6 y 11 años).


End file.
